Goodnight, Mr Garak
by Jo Z. Pierce
Summary: Quark should have cut him off. Rate T for Garak x Bashir innuendo.


Keep your phasers on stun. I do not own Star Trek in any of it's many incarnations.

This is my attempt at a Garak & Bashir slashy piece. Everyone's doing it. So why not?

* * *

**Goodnight, Mr. Garak**

**By Jo Z. Pierce**

* * *

"Can you open the door yourself?" Dr. Julian Bashir asked Garak through his heavy breathing. 

The doctor's arms were wrapped around the tailor's waist, almost as fully as an ancient measuring tape. Garak stumbled slightly, pulling the young doctor with him, as he reached for the control panel. The doctor struggled again, as he tried to lift his companion for the evening.

"I am perfectly capable, Doctor," he asked, defensively, and slurring his words just slightly. "Just, what do you think I am?"

"Drunk, Garak."

The Cardassian laughed, almost patronizing the doctor. He reached for the control panel, and entered a few numbers. The computer responded, just as patronizingly, and denied them entry.

"You can't even remember your own security code, Garak."

"Of course I can! I simply entered the wrong one. I don't want you to know any of my personal, secret… secrets…"

"Your secret secrets…" Dr. Bashir mumbled, mocking his drunk Cardassian friend. Then, he sighed and laughed. He shook his head. He rolled his eyes. Finally, as a final response, he readjusted the Cardassian's weight, pulling the man's right arm around his own right shoulder for support.

"I know, Garak. I know. But you forget. My Medical override?"

"Oh yes. Well then, let me try that again." Garak punched in a few more numbers, at which point the door slid open, as if welcoming the Cardassian back into his reluctant home.

"Good, Mr. Garak. I didn't want to explain this sort of Medical Emergency to Sisko tomorrow morning."

"I am glad you have such a clear mind. If there's one thing I could never call you, Dr. Bashir, it would be shortsighted."

The two stumbled into the room. Indeed, it wasn't really a stumble, as Garak swayed side to side, and Bashir jerked back and forth, responding. It was almost a clumber, if there even was such a word.

Dr. Bashir released the Cardassian into the first chair that they came to. He was too exhausted to drag him all the way to his bed. He knew that Garak wouldn't know the difference anyway, in the state he was in.

"Garak, just how many drinks did you have?!"

"A mere five, Dr. Bashir!"

"Five glasses of Kanar, and you are this intoxicated?" Julian asked, genuinely surprised by Garak for the first time in months.

"Oh, no. Not five glasses…" Garak said, smiling.

"Five bottles."

"Cases…"

Julian laughed at the claim, as he positioned a footstool in front of his drunken companion, offering it up as an opportunity for him to recline. Julian even pulled off his friend's boots, trying to make him feel a bit more comfortable before he fell asleep.

"You can't be serious!" he finally added, knowing that the night's friendly game of wordplay was still going strong, even now.

"Serious? Of course I can be serious. But honest…?"

"Of course not. How silly of me to even suggest such a thing." Julian finished making the tailor as comfortable as possible, then stood up, tall and straight. The effort was for naught, as he then swayed slightly. Julian was now feeling the effects of the long night's antics at Quark's, and the long journey back up to Garak's quarters.

"Well, Garak, would you like me to get you something? A hypospray, perhaps?"

"And waste the affects of five cases of contraband Kanar?" Garak laughed at the very thought. The doctor laughed, too.

"Well, then. I guess I can come check on you in the morning. On my way to sick bay."

"Well, my dear doctor, why not just stay the night?" Garak asked, in a suggestive tone.

Julian froze, surprised yet a second time that night.

"I could make the experience… quite…. memorable," the Cardassian offered, in a tone that was almost a hiss.

"Garak, it has already been quite memorable."

"Oh, I mean memorable in a more… intimate… way…" Garak's eyes closed, as a wide grin formed on his face. If snakes could smile, Julian was convinced that this is what they would look like.

Julian wasn't sure if Garak had actually passed out, or if he was simply imagining something too explicit to speak of and still maintain a veneer of mystery.

"Garak," he replied, playing along for the sake of the game. "If that were ever to happen, I'd want it to be with someone who would remember it the next morning."

"Trust me, my dear doctor," Garak responded, dreamily. "_When_ it happens, I'll remember it for the rest of my life."

Dr. Julian Bashir smiled at his companion's response, and let out a small laugh as he turned for the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Garak."

He waited a moment for a response. Hearing none, he nodded gently, and walked out into the dark and lonely corridor.


End file.
